


Hi, I'm Your New RA

by nikkibagels



Category: ProfessorCal_ Universe
Genre: College, Couch Sex, F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, POV Female Character, Reader-Insert, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, professorcal_ - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26711359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikkibagels/pseuds/nikkibagels
Summary: This is basically one of ProfessorCal_'s extremely nsfw audios. I wrote it out like a story in the view of the woman (you).You can find him on Reddit, Patreon, and YouTube. Make sure to give him tons of love and let's get this tag poppin'(story/plot/words/names were made by ProfessorCal_. I did not contribute any infomation besides the listener's narrative)
Relationships: Cal x Reader
Comments: 16
Kudos: 16





	Hi, I'm Your New RA

The noise and the sound of the party filled my head and almost gave me a headache, however, I was used to it by now. Parties in the dorms were nothing new as I heard from my roommate. The only reason I came was to talk to the new RA. I wanted to ask him about details on moving in and orientation. He said we would talk later the last time we met. He seemed like he was in a rush that day.

I walked up to his door and knocked, waiting for an answer. There was a voice on the other side that called out for me to wait a second. I didn’t mind the small wait since it didn’t take him long to open it, the door swinging open to reveal an attractive guy. His smile was bright and very inviting. I got lost in his eyes and forgot why I knocked.

“U-Um, hello!” I added a small wave as I tried to hide my stupidity of staring at his nice features.

“Hey!” He reflected my energy and tone with a nice smile. His teeth looked so nice! “Wait, I remember you. You wanted to ask about orientation and moving in and whatnot.”

“Yep. That’s me!”

“My...memory’s the best. Do you mind telling me your name again?”

I told him my name and felt I was too formal. He didn’t seem to notice nor mind as he nodded.

“Cool, cool. Well, uh, nice to meet you...again! I’m Cal as you can see on my handy dandy whiteboard.” He tapped his whiteboard next to his door with a knuckle. Just like he said, it said his name with a small doodle.

I gave a small chuckle as I looked back at him. “Yep. It sure does.”

Cal smiled back at me as he began to talk again. “What’s going--um, do you wanna step inside? It’s a little noisy out here. It’s much quieter inside.”

He slid his body to the side of the doorframe so that I could have the option to come inside. Of course, I couldn’t deny his request. I stepped my foot over the threshold and he led me somewhere to sit.

“Go on, make yourself comfy.”

I sat down and looked around with subtle glances to get a gist of my surroundings and new environment. I haven’t been in a guy’s room before, but this IS the RA’s room. I should be fine if it’s him.

I pulled my head out of my thoughts and looked over at him as he neared to where I was sitting after doing what he was doing. He sat down next to me and leaned back in his seat, arm resting on top of the seat.

“So what’s up? Wait...lemme guess. First week nervousness, huh?”

I guess that would be it. I do feel a bit nervous and weird about this whole college thing. New scheduling, new city, new people, new everything. I had just gotten comfortable with my roommate. “Y-Yeah, actually.”

Cal clicked his teeth as he nodded. “What’re you nervous about?”

I like how chill and down to earth he is. I heard stories about RAs being uptight and overbearing, borderline police in training, but he’s not like that at all. I smiled as I answered. “Just...everything, heh. Moving away from family, being an adult and being by myself, this new workload. Just everything.”

“Yeah. I understand. I was a freshman once.” He grinned at, I’m guessing, some memories from his earlier years here. With his cool attitude and aura, I keep forgetting he’s older than me. “I don’t know if you remember when I spoke in front of all those people, but it’s my first time doing this RA thing. So I understand your nervousness to an extent. Since I’m a fourth year, I shouldn’t do a bad job. I had my fair share of stupid stories with the homies.”

This guy’s a fourth year? A senior if shooting for a bachelor degree? Insane! I nodded to what he said and realized  _ what _ he said. Interesting stories with friends? I need a good laugh and see what shenanigans I’ll be seeing here. “Tell me some!”

“Y-You want to...hear some? Um...okay, let’s see…” He looked down at the ground, losing eye contact for the first time with me ever since we sat down. He pondered about what story to tell me about. “Oh. I got one. I cut down on my study time by five minutes. Pretty crazy.”

I gave him a sarcastic look with my eyelids lowered, not impressed by his obvious sarcasm. I do like a guy with humor though.

He chuckled at my expression and held up a hand. “Okay, okay! In my first year, I...sorta participated in the annual...naked run. It’s exactly what it sounds like. Any and everyone runs from the top of the campus to the bottom completely nude. You could imagine all of the flopping boobs and penises.”

I tried not to imagine a school campus full of naked men and women, but the image crept into my mind. I wondered what everyone looked like, how they felt, and if some had to be drunk to do it. Then I wondered if  _ I _ would’ve done it. I don’t know, to be honest with myself.

Cal then smiled and huffed at the memory. “Yeah, that...was an experience, heh heh.”

I wanted this to continue and hear more crazy things people at this school had done. “I know there’s more than that! Naked people around campus? I’m sure it gets wackier!”

“Ah...too vanilla for you, hm? Well, if you want more, I’ll tell you what happened during my second year. Right in this building, we played a game of...er… ‘pin the dildo on the person half dressed as a donkey’ for halloween.”

He scratched his head at the cringiness of the name and the game altogether. I bet I’d feel regretful if I participated in that, too. Still sounded like it created a lot of exciting and hilarious moments, though.

“There was this time just last year when we played twister. Of course, it was no normal game. There was a mix of alcohol and...um...young adult passion. Certainly, it was entertaining to say the least. What about you, Miss Curious? Got any wild encounters?”

He rested his head on a balled fist while his elbow rested on top of the back of the seat. He looked at me with a smirk and I looked away, trying to figure out what to say. I don’t really have any extreme stories to tell. My high school memories consisted of my friends and I hanging out at the mall, me doing homework and working, and just watching Netflix. However, I did come up with something.

I chuckled at the thought of what I was going to say. “So one time, I went to the movies with my friends. We showed up to the movie hella late and we--”

There was a loud bang on the door followed by laughter. It sounded like someone was pushed against the door by a friend.

Cal raised a hand to pause my story as he stood up. He looked pissed at the interruption. “My God. Give me a second.”

He walked over to the door and opened it, sticking his head out of the doorway. He looked both ways and caught sight of the guys that created the noise. “Hey, can you guys keep it down? I know it’s the first week and you guys are hype and all, but just...relax, okay? Don’t break anything.”

The door closed and Cal came walking back to his spot. “Sorry about that. Um, look. What we said about nervousness, if you ever need to vent or de-stress, don’t be afraid to swing by. I’m just down the hall.”

I smiled at the kindness of him and his offer to help me anytime. Maybe that’s why he was given the duty of being the RA.

“I’ve been told that I’m great with that kind of stuff, especially during finals and midterms week or whatever they need. They usually pay me back, although they don’t need to, by taking me out for food or whatever. So, if you’re ever down in the dumps, you know who to hit up. Although, be prepared to feed a hungry mouth! Hehe, just kidding!”

I laughed and felt my worries wash away. It was like we’ve known each other for years when in actuality we had just met. I feel safe when I’m with him and that’s a feeling I have with all of my friends who I’ve been with for years.

“Well, um, since the day’s practically over and we got time to kill, need anything?”

I pondered what I really needed, and as soon as I turned my head at an angle to think, I heard a bone crack and realized my body had been stiff for so long. I guess shutting inside my room for the past week was not a good idea. “Could you, um, give me a back massage? I’ve been stiff lately.”   
  


“Oh. Yeah, sure. Just, um, lay down on your stomach and I’ll do what I need to do.”

Butterflies fluttering, I sat my small purse on the floor next to the couch I was sitting on and laid down on my stomach as asked. I’ve seen enough romance movies and read  _ certain _ books to understand where this might lead. I shouldn’t think like that. He might not even be into me. He might even have a girlfriend. Or boyfriend. I don’t judge.

Cal stood above me and leaned over me. I felt his knee stretch over my back and rest on the couch cushion by my side. His other foot was planted on the ground next to the couch. I guess he chose this position so that he wouldn’t straddle me. I mean, he doesn’t know me just as much as I don’t know him. As much.

“Okay. I’ll...start with your neck and shoulder and make my way to your sides.”

His hands pressed against my shoulder blades and pushed down and up, working out the kinks in my shoulder. As he pressed down on my shoulders and worked it, he used his thumbs to rub my neck and work out any knots. I could feel the magic of his hands relax my muscles and ease away the stiffness. Was he a masseuse or something?!

“Does it feel good?”

I could only hum as an answer.

“Yeah? I can feel the tension here. Just gonna work out these knots.” He focused his thumb up my neck higher to get those annoying knots and kinks. “So, where are you from?”

The question almost bypassed me since my back felt so good. I stammered an answer to, I hope, was the question he asked. 

“Oh, I see. Tell me more about it.”

I proceeded to tell him about the great people where I lived, the nice buildings, the terrific atmosphere, and the amazing food places. Telling him about my hometown made me a little bit homesick, but I felt him work my shoulders and I was brought back into the present. I smiled at the feeling of his hands working out my back.

“That’s great. Hey, hey. Relax your arms and body. I need to work some more over here.” He then started using a new technique with his palms. “I might have to visit there and see it all for myself.”

“That...would be nice…”

He chuckled as he lowered his hands down my back working out each knot. “Well, allow me to talk about myself some more. My name is Cal as we already established. I’ve been here for quite some time and this whole RA thing is new to me. It’s…a bit nerve wracking. I’m genuinely worried about the feedback I’ll get. At least I know some people will appreciate it, heheh.”

Knowing he was talking about me, I giggled as he continued talking. His voice was soothing and I could listen to him talk all day. If he was dating somebody, that person was so lucky.

“I did pick up some tips and pointers from RAs in the past. Some of which you might know about. Belle? She helped me with late night studying.”

“Oh, I recognize her name.”

“Yeah. Kira, too. She can help with everything.”

I nodded at her name as well.

“What about Todd? Almost everyone heard of Todd.”

I shook my head. “I don’t know him.”

“Let’s just say he’s a character and he’s got a reputation, ha. I’ll leave it at that. There’s no shortage of people to talk to.”

Cal then stopped his hands which brought me out of my trance. “S-Sorry. I didn’t know how far down your back I’ve gone. That...was close. However, I did feel a lot of tension above your...um, butt.”

I didn’t even realize he was that far down. Between his hands and his creamy voice, I had no clue he was near my butt.

“I bet you could use some more work further down if you’d like. Only if you want to.” He pulled his hands away and leaned back on his foot resting on the couch.

I love the sense of moral he has. He respects consent and that’s just as sexy as lingerie. “You can. I don’t mind. The touch...felt nice. You’re good at doing this.”

“Oh. Okay. Just let me know when you wanna stop, alright?”

I nodded as he returned his hands to my lower back around my little dimples above the hem of my pants. I guess my shirt rose up from laying down on the couch. He began his hand techniques from earlier and started talking again.

“How does it feel? Good?”

“Yeah.”

“Let me go a bit lower and work out the tensions.” He used the space between his thumb and index finger and pressed it down on my lower back to stretch out my muscle. “That’s it. Just relax...and listen to my voice…”

Don’t have to tell me twice.

“Just feel my fingers...and let me make you feel good.”

I hummed at the feeling and sighed through my nose. He should do a podcast. He has the perfect voice to put people to sleep or just listen to.

“U-Um...aren’t you going to tell me to stop?”

I felt his hand creep near my pants and I was okay with it. Out of nowhere, he pulled his hands away and sat back on his heel.

“Turn over. Turn over on your back right now.”

I felt...a tingle-like sensation in me and bit my bottom lip. I guess reading  _ those _ books and watching romance movies never let me down.

I flipped over onto my back as instructed and was met with a sight. Cal had a look that screamed he was horny. I knew I was in for a treat and I knew what I was getting myself into. I knew I could stop him at any point and he would comply.

“Let me make you feel good down there…”

My face burned with heat and my heart was beating against my ribcage. Only a week into college and I already have gotten myself into a sexual escapade.

He lowered his face near mine and his breath was soft against my nose, smelling of some kind of tea which smelled good. “I’m going to kiss you now, if it’s okay with you.”

The constant consent check ups were what I love. I know other sleazebags who wouldn’t ask and just assume or see the girl isn’t comfortable yet continue. Cal is different. He stopped and asked about me every time he did something new. I know I’m in safe hands.

“G-Go ahead...kiss me…” I said in a breathless hush.

His lips sank into mine and I placed my hands on his shoulders, bracing myself for the passionate and loving kiss. His tongue collided with mine with such urgence and I was all for it. He was gentle but rough at the same time. However, before I knew it, the kiss was over.

Cal pulled back and swallowed. “Why don’t we...slip our clothes off? If it’s alright with you?”

I nodded my head with intensity and sat up off of the couch cushion. I pulled off my shirt and dropped it on top of my small purse which laid on the floor. I then unbuckled my pants and pulled them off of my legs. If I could undress faster, I would. But I was too busy watching Cal.

He pulled off his shirt with ease, pulling it over his head and flung it somewhere on the floor. This  _ was _ his place, so it made sense for him to not care where his stuff lands. He then rushed to his pants and unbuckled his belt and unzipped them. His erection was obvious as his pants were pulled off, exposing his underwear.

Seeing his briefs, I realized I was still in my undergarments. As he took his off, I undid my bra and dropped it with my other clothes. After that, I pulled off of my lacy underwear and dropped it on top of the bra. I couldn’t help but to feel vulnerable since I was naked with a guy I just met, but I trusted him and knew he wouldn’t hurt me.

“Look at that...all ready down there. Just look.” His mouth opened as he licked the corner of his lip and he dropped his head low. “I’m gonna taste you.”

I couldn’t prepare myself for the sensation Cal brought me between my legs. I laid down and had my jaw fall open at the intense feeling. My legs were open and his head was between my thighs licking and sucking on everything I had. His tongue stroked, poked, and licked all inside me and it felt  _ so _ amazing. My legs were hooked over his shoulders to open myself up just a little more while my fingers dug into his scalp to keep him down there.

As he ate me like a ten course buffet, his tongue sent vibrations all over my pelvis and toes causing my hips to buck and scoot back. He struck a nerve which caused me to moan and slide my hips away. His hands held my hips to keep them in place and take this orgasmic beating.

My moans started to flood out and I could tell my noises were what was spurring him on. He then flicked his tongue in and out and in and out. I was about to let out a loud moan at the move, but I covered my mouth forgetting there were neighbors on each wall.

“How the fuck do you taste so good? What the fu--” Cal pulled back, lips and chin glistening with my juices. He licked his lips and looked me in the eye. “I’m gonna slip a finger in while I suck on your clit, okay? Let me make you feel so good.”

I let out a breath, knowing this would be a long night. And I am not complaining. I felt his finger ease its way in me and map out my lips. I let out a soft moan as he lowered his head and dived back in. The combination of his tongue and finger was a death combo and I was enjoying every second.

My hand found its place back on his head and kept him in place as he continued sucking me. The abuse of my clit was almost too much.

Just as I thought that, he pulled away again and sat up taking his finger with him. “Play with it. I wanna see you play with it. Come on.”

I moaned as I lowered my own hand near my cunt and ran a finger over my lips. I played around with my clit as he asked, legs open for him to enjoy the view. I don’t think I’ve ever done this before and I don’t mind either. Only he can watch me do this.

“That’s it...that’s right. There you go. That’s a good girl. Look at you so fucking wet.” He was getting a rub in as he was neglecting himself in favor of pleasuring me. I take it this was a time out for him to get off a little bit. His erection looked painful and in need of pleasure. “Mhm. Faster. Play with it faster. Uh huh.”

I swirled my finger, feeling my fingertip getting drenched and soaked between my own liquid and his saliva. I bit my lip to prevent a loud moan to escape being mindful of the rowdy neighbors.

“You like that, don’t you? Hm?” He watched my face contort into concealing pleasure, and I couldn’t hold in anymore. With me masturbating and him spurring me on, I let out a moan and soon another came out.

Cal then moved my hand out of the way and grabbed my thighs, scooting me near his nice sized cock. He had a good grip on my legs, ready to take control and I was excited yet nervous all at the same time. “I’m gonna fuck you now. I’m going to slam myself inside. All the way in.”

Oh, Jesus Christ I’m thankful my mother forced me to go to the doctor’s to get birth control before I moved out. She wasn’t concerned about my recklessness, she was concerned about others. Anything can happen in college, including getting fucked on a couch by your hot RA in his room.

Cal let out a beautiful groan as he did as promised and slammed himself inside of me. I was full in a blink of an eye and I was almost a goner. My toes curled by his head and I gripped the couch with both my clean and wet hand. At first I was worried about where to put my hand, but now I don’t care. His thick cock was so deep in me and hitting all of the right places.

It slid out then slid back in with ease, soon picking up the pace. I let out my chorus of moans and whimpers as the sound of his balls slapping against my ass echoed in the dorm. “Fuck you’re so tight. Fuck. Fuck. Yes. Yes…”

“Y-Yes...C-Cal...Y-Yes...aha…” I tried to see straight, but my eyes were crossed at the back of my head.

“Use that cock, girl. Use it. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Yes. God, yes! Damn...why the fuck do you feel so good?”

Him cursing and shouting how good it felt was too much for me. I felt like I was dancing on the edge of a euphoric cliff and I could fall at any moment. My breaths were starting to get staggered and Cal knew I was so close to my breaking point.

“Come on, girl, make me proud. Make me so proud. Wanna come? I bet you wanna come, huh?”

I wrapped my shaking arms around his neck and let my legs dangle on his sides, bringing him close. I need to hold onto him, feel him closer. He held the back of my head and used his other arm to hold himself up on the couch. “Yes...Yes...That’s my good girl. Yes...baby girl, baby girl. Make me come. Make me come in this tight..yes..”

My legs wrapped around his waist and his cock hit a special place that sent shivers up my spine. I released a loud moan right next to his ear and silenced myself, although it was too late since we’ve both been loud this entire time.

“Yesyesyesyesyesyeyes…” He started thrusting faster and I felt it so deep. The squelching and the squishy noises was a big way to let me know something was coming. “Fuck, baby girl, I’m gonna come. I’m gonna come. I’m gonna come!”

He thrusted one last time and I felt sudden warmth inside of me. He let out a slow, long breath by my ear as he entered and left his orgasm as I came down from my high. I eased the strong grip from his shoulders and let my legs slide from his waist to the couch. I hate to see what the couch looked like after this.

In the middle of my thoughts, I felt a pair of soft lips on my cheek and turned my head. Cal was kissing me and I gave him some kisses on his lips, which still have my taste on them. I didn’t mind it that much since I enjoy this postcoital intimacy.

“How was it? Was it good?” He looked at me with eyes filled with softness and kindness.

“It...was amazing.” I hadn’t had that good of a fuck in a long time. I had done this once or twice, but from my limited experience, I know that was one the best times anyone could have.

“Oh wow, um..” He began to get flustered and he chuckled which was too adorable. Who knew that a guy that could rearrange a chick’s insides with a dominant attitude could turn into a blushing mess afterwards? Night and day, I swear. “Um, thank you...for that…”

I giggled at him and he laughed, too. “I’m not joking, Cal. That was incredible.”

He huffed with a smile and brushed back my messy hair. “Well, um, how...are you...alright?”

A chuckle escaped my lips again and I replied, “Yes, I’m okay. Are you alright? You didn’t short circuit yourself, did ya?”

He laughed and shook his head. “I’m good. I’m good. I’m fine. You’re good. Uh...I’m sorry...um…”

I was about to ask why he was apologizing, but he started to talk again. “Look, if you need anything, anything at all, you know I’m right down the hall.”

A smile came upon my lips as I sat up, feeling all sticky and nasty. I knew I had to get to a shower before everything dried on and in me. “You bet.”

As I stood up to collect my clothes and redressed myself, he nodded and picked up his underwear. “I guess...I’ll see you around.”

I nodded as I felt myself walk a little weird because of the weird gooey feeling and the limp courtesy of the recent activity. I walked over to the door with everything I had and opened the door. “See you around.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Don't be afraid to comment! If you would like me to do this with another one of his audios, let me know!
> 
> I might be able to single handedly make this tag popular!


End file.
